Before the War
by Megatron's Blackfire
Summary: Prequel to Ultimate Bond. Every story starts somewhere; this is how Starscream came to be with the Decepticons, and the hurtles that his loved ones faced. Slash implied later on
1. Chapter 1

Before The War

The Pit-fighter's coliseum's roof never went past the ground; it was a hidden site underground. Only those who knew where it was would be able to find it, and even then there were long labyrinths to navigate. This tactic helped insure that the authorities couldn't turn up to try to shut them down, since they considered it to be a disgusting act and hardly fit for any bot to participate in. But, that was also true; the winner's were decided by the bot that survived the ordeal.

Pit-fighting was usually a mech's sport, where the biggest and baddest fought each other to the death. It wasn't a sport for weaklings or weak fuel tanks, since energon was often left splattered against the ground and walls, and the corpses of the dead fighters were dismantled for scrap and sold for whatever could be haggled by the local merchants. Pit-fighting was an art in itself, the way the gladiators battled, the sounds of the weapons striking each other, the screams of pain when one weapon met its mark, and finally, the gurgled sound of a dying mech, energon bubbling past their mouths before they offlined forever. This was no sport for simple, tender, weak individuals; this was a sport for the most brutal fighters, or in the case of a few, the quickest and most easily adaptable. Those few were femmes.

There might have been a handful of femmes who actually fought in the Pit-fights, each differing in their skills but all sharing a common love; the ability to render another mech helpless at their feet and a need to prove themselves superior. Their slight frames were seen as a weakness by the mechs, but they often used their feminism to lure the mechs into thinking that they won. Then they would move in for the kill. Few ever made it into the heavy-weight category, no matter how strong they were; that was a title held always by a mech. In spite of all of their strength and intellect, they did not possess the raw, brute strength that the larger mechs had and never made it past the medium-weight category.

Training was occurring in a secluded area of the coliseum for two of the highest-ranking femmes. Both were of Seeker molds, both within feet of each other in height, and both fought brutally in all of their fights, but that was where the similarities stopped. The smaller of the pair was black with red shoulder, arm, and chest plates, had purple optics, low-strung wings to lower her center of gravity and make it harder for her to be pushed around, and a wild, sadistic smile on her face. The other was mostly black with white arm and leg plates, high-set wings, green optics, and a hard set look of determination etched into her face. They hated each other, why, no one was sure, but it was almost impossible for them to get along. The smaller kept giving the larger pet names that made her sound like some mech's little house-mate and the larger hated it. They were rivals but were never pitched against one another; they brought in a huge crowd no matter what battle they were in and to have one kill the other would kill the income that was gathered.

The smaller gave her sword a quick swing, hoping to catch the larger off guard; but the other femme easily parried it before lunging with her own sword. They leapt away from each other, breathing heavy with fire in their optics. They lunged at each other again, trying to knock the other onto the ground and win the training match. The smaller took a swing with her fist and suddenly found herself catapulted through the air. With a shriek of shock she smashed into the ground, sliding along on her stomach and scratching the glass of her cockpit against the rough concrete. She placed her arms down on the ground and tried to lift herself up, only to have a foot shoved against her head and forced back down.

"I win this one," the other femme's voice stated coldly, adding the tip of her sword to the center of her back to add to the proclamation.

The smaller femme growled but didn't argue. "Fine," she grumbled in her odd, deep voice. "You win this one…but the next time, you're going down!"

"Just keep telling yourself that," the larger femme sneered before she turned and walked away. "And don't try any of your sneaking slag with me; I'm not in the mood."

The smaller femme grinned as she dragged herself to her feet. "But darling, I thought that fighting always put you in a good mood," she sneered in return.

"Can it, Shadowbreaker, before I rip that ugly head of yours right off your shoulders!" the other femme snarled as she spun around, her wings twitching in rage behind her.

Shadowbreaker grinned before giving her head a toss. "Temper, temper," she taunted. "You certainly wouldn't want to lose your self-control." The other femme snarled again as she took a threatening step forward. "Now, now! That's no way for you to behave, Blackfire."

Blackfire snorted. "Shut up," she snapped before she spun around. "When you get the guts to actually make things challenging, let me know," she added with an air of arrogance as she walked away and vanished through the door leading to the other rooms.

"Oh trust me, I will," Shadowbreaker sneered in return before leaving.

Blackfire snorted as she walked down the hallway, wiping the coolant off of her face as she went. Shadowbreaker was a pain in her aft, but the feeling was mutual; neither of them fully understood why they hated each other so much, but they knew that there was no pointing pretending to be caring with each other, because the other was more than likely to kill the first without hesitation. She snorted before she left her battle demeanor behind and adopted her party-loving, high-grade chugging, wild one instead as she entered the fighting arena.

"So, what I miss?" she asked a hulking mech that was leaning against the railing.

He glanced down at her and grinned before wrapping an arm around her waist. "Not much, doll," he replied with a grin. "Fight hasn't even started yet."

Blackfire grinned before she leant in closer; she had spotted one of the other Pit-fighters nearby and knew what he thought of mechs that claimed any femme that walked into the arena; time to get even with these scum-bags. "Good; I was hoping to watch it all happen," she replied sweetly, batting her optic shutters.

The mech let out a low purr as his hand traveled lower down her waist. "How'd you like to see my moves?" he asked with a seductive grin.

Blackfire giggled in a practiced fashion, signaling the other mech; this one's starting trouble. The hulking form of the other Pit-fighter moved slowly towards them, calculating where he could attack and not crush her in the process. "You know, that would be interesting," she whispered as she took a half-step backwards, "if I wasn't so disgusted with the way you treat femmes," she finished with a sneer as she gave him a shove, toppling him over from the move since he wasn't centered properly, and into the awaiting fists of Onslaught. "Let him have it," she added.

Onslaught grinned before he dragged the mech away into the darkness where there would be no witnesses. She gave a snort; thank Primus for mechs like Onslaught otherwise who knows what kind of mechs would just waltz into the coliseum and steal an innocent femme away. Well, as innocent as a femme could get for watching fights of this caliber. She shook her head as she turned back to the railing and leant over to see down into the ring. The owner of the coliseum was shouting out statistics and places to bet for the upcoming match; she already had her bets placed and knew that she was going to win big. She grinned; that new armor plating was going to be hers soon.

"And now, femmes and gentlebots, our two Pit-fighters!" he shouted into the stands. An explosion of hoots, hollers, screams, and whistles rang out as all the spectators gave their opinions. "Tonight, our defending champion, Steelfist, will be challenging our upstart mech! Weighing easily 500 tonnes, Steelfist!" he shouted as he pointed to the hulking, brute of a mech that had just stepped into the ring.

His armor was a deep grey while his optics were dark orange. A huge battle axe was sitting menacingly on his shoulder as he displayed his tight-packed armor. Several loud feminine squeals rang out, as well as sickening cries of "Steelfist!" from his hordes of female fans. Blackfire rolled her optics before letting out a loud "boo!", echoing several of the other mechs.

"And our upstart mech! Weighing a little over 450 tonnes," the announcer shouted.

"490!" Blackfire shouted down. "For crying out loud! Get your numbers right!" Others echoed her cry before the announcer lifted his arm to silence the.

"Weighing 490 tonnes, Megatron!" he shouted as the stands erupted into shouts.

Blackfire let out a loud whoop as the towering form of Megatron entered the ring. His pit-fire red optics burned with a passion as he held his swords tightly in his fists. His silver, black, and red armor glistened in the lights of the arena. His pointed shoulders earned several screams of adoration from his female fans, while he seemed to let it all blow over him; his optics were rested solely on Steelfist.

"Kick his aft, Megatron!" Blackfire shouted. "Show him how a real Pit-fighter does it!" The crowd let out a shout of agreement and the only acknowledgement that she received was the slight nod of his head before the battle began.

Steelfist moved first, swinging his battle axe around and bellowing. Megatron side-stepped, still too much of his own self to fight properly; he hadn't yet let his fighter side take over. Blackfire bit her lip as Steelfist whipped around to attack. Megatron lifted one sword and blocked the hit, but got knocked down onto the ground. She saw the momentary wave of panic cross his face as Steelfist grinned and swung the battle axe above his head, and for one spark-wrenching moment she thought he was done. But then he moved at the last second and kicked the other mech's feet out from under him.

"Yes," she whispered as he climbed back to his feet quickly.

His optics hardened, finally allowing his battle-self to take over. Steelfist clambered clumsily to his feet, showing Megatron exactly where his weak spot was. With a roar, he charged forward, quickly knocking the startled mech off his feet and back onto the arena floor. Steelfist's hands closed around his throat, trying to get him to submit in defeat where he might get a chance to live, but Megatron wouldn't have it. He maneuvered his hand slightly and plunged the sword deep into the other mech's side.

He let out a howl of pain, releasing Megatron's neck and allowing the silver giant to leap back and away. He was panting hard, massaging his neck slightly as Steelfist struggled to get back to his feet. Energon was trickling out of the wound, the sword still deeply embedded in it. Blackfire crossed her fingers and grinned as Steelfist ripped the sword out.

"Fool," she whispered as she watched the trickle of energon grow into a river that began to spread across the ground.

Megatron grinned slightly as Steelfist realized his mistake with a hiss of pain. The larger mech glared at him and snarled before charging again. Megatron darted out of the way, grazing his other sword against the wound, enlarging it and making the energon flow faster. Steelfist spun slowly around and Megatron spun quickly, slamming his shoulder into the other mech's chest, which sent Steelfist flying backwards and sprawling out on the ground. He walked over to the mech panting, and lifted his sword up. He paused only for a moment before he brought the sword down through the other mech's cranial unit with a crunch of metal and splatter of energon. Steelfist twitched once before he laid still, his energon flowing around him in a dark purple pool.

Blackfire punched the air as she let out a whoop. "Alright Megatron!" she screamed. The crowd followed her example, shouting at the top of their air intakes.

He looked around at the crowd and stood up straighter, lifting his chest up high as he inhaled. Blackfire placed her fingers in her mouth and let out a whistle as the owner of the coliseum walked forward to congratulate him and give him his winnings.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I got a thousand credits!" Blackfire sang out as she walked away from the betting booth, a huge skip in her step. "Green plating, here I come!" she squealed happily before she took off to find Megatron. She grinned as she spotted him leaning against a wall by the corner, his back to her and his arms crossed across his chest. She raced up and leapt onto his back.

"Whoa!" he laughed as he took a step forward. "Should have known you'd turn up," he added as he glanced back at her.

She grinned before she flashed the credit card in front of his face. "Look at that!" she chirped happily, her youth truly showing through. "A thousand credits!"

Megatron's mouth fell open. "You betted on me?!" he demanded.

"Come on, I knew you would win!" she replied. "Why not use that fact to help me get that new plating?"

Megatron sighed before he cleared his throat. "Blackfire, I'd like you to meet an old friend of mine," se stated evenly before he moved a hand out to address the mech that she only just noticed standing in front of him. "This is Northstar."

Blackfire looked up and jumped slightly on her friend's back. The mech that she just noticed was a Seeker, and a gorgeous one at that. He was tall, almost as tall as Megatron! He had the slender frame of the Seekers, but seemed to have more of it in his waist area, giving him an almost picture perfect body. His armor was midnight blue with a silver trim, dazzling in the dim lights of the coliseum, and luminous white flecks sprinkled across his frame with a large star-shaped one above his left optic. And what a pair of optics they were; deep, dark red, not quite the same colour as Megatron's pit-fire ones, but they were mesmerizing in the same way.

"Hello," she breathed, surprised by both the presence of a male Seeker in the coliseum and him. Usually, most male Seekers did not like being underground; females tolerated it in small doses.

The mech, Northstar, snorted. "I'm sure," se sneered. "If you are quite finished hanging from Megatron's neck, we were in the middle of a conversation."

Blackfire frowned before shaking her head. "I'm sorry, Northstar," she replied politely as she hopped off of her friend's back and onto the ground. "But I was unaware that you were even here. Also, it's rude to speak to someone that way, or did you miss that lesson during your development?" she snapped bitterly.

"I had the best lessons imaginable, femme," se replied, sticking his nose in the air. "Unlike you," he added as an afterthought.

Blackfire let out a gasp of disbelief. "Excuse me?" she demanded as she drew herself up, attempting to at least reach the bottom of his chin. "I may not have the best education, but I certainly have better manners, you ignorant little heap of sl…." She stated to snarl before Megatron reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Blackfire," he stated in a harsh voice, "Northstar is unaware of how things occur down here." She looked up at the silver giant and muttered under her breath. "He helped me out in getting here, please give him a little slack," he grinned before winking. "He's got a rod wedged up his aft," he added.

Blackfire giggled as Northstar let out a noise of anger. "Megatron!" he snapped.

"Loosen up," Megatron chuckled as he shook his head. "Tell you what, we'll talk again when we aren't somewhere that is causing you two true Seekers to panic. Think you can meet us at the bar?" he asked Blackfire.

She grinned and nodded. "As long as you're paying!" she laughed. "Mid-grade, no spiking, got it?" she added before she turned to leave. "I'd better go put this in my account. I'll see you later mechs!" she called as she took off.

Northstar glared after her. "How old is she?" he demanded of the larger mech.

"16 thousand," Megatron replied. "Why?

"Such a rude little brat!" he spat as he stuck his nose in the air.

"Northstar, my friend, you weren't any better." Megatron sighed before he wrapped an arm around his friends shoulder. "Come on, let's go cash in this card and get the credits out of it," he chuckled.

Northstar grumbled slightly as he followed his old friend away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Northstar lifted an optic ridge as he watched Blackfire chug back the mid-grade, beating out the other mech that had challenged her. Megatron chuckled as he swished his mid-grade around in his cube. "Try not to be so surprised," he chuckled. "She is quite the drinker."

Northstar muttered darkly as he gulped back his mid-grade; apparently, they weren't allowed to drink high-grade the day before a major practice day. He glared at the femme as she walked back over grinning, her steps only the slightest bit unsteady. She tried to sit down, missed her seat in the booth and landed right on his lap.

"Sorry!" she laughed as she sat up quickly. "Wow, my balance is gone," she giggled.

"And cratered," Megatron commented.

She giggled as she rested her head against Northstar's shoulder and grinned at Megatron. "Yeah, guess so," she replied with a goofy wave of her hand. "But that's what happens when you drink ten cubes of mid-grade."

Northstar grumbled before he stood up and gave her a small shove onto Megatron's side of the booth. "I'm going to get another drink," he stated, glaring at the femme as she latched onto the silver mech's arm.

He walked over to the bar and sat down, grumbling and glaring at the other femme as she easily threw herself over his best friend. A chuckle drew his attention to a ground-based mech beside him. He went to turn his nose up in disgust but decided against it.

"What's so funny?" he demanded.

"You glaring at those two Pit-fighters," the mech replied as he gulped down the purple liquid in his cube.

Northstar snorted. "Excuse me?" he demanded again.

"You are obviously very jealous," the mech replied. "Don't be; those two care nothing for serious relationships."

Northstar tilted his head. "Explain."

"Megatron is too focused on the champion title to care for a relationship beyond friendship. Blackfire," he laughed, "good luck getting her focus to rest on any mech! She would rather watch them either die on the other end of her sword, or be her body guard. The fact that the two of them are so close to each other in friendship is amazing."

Northstar tilted his head and glared at them again. That glitch thought she was going to replace him, did she! He had been his best friend before she had even been old enough to have friends! How dare she have thought that she could just shove him aside! How dare she!

The mech chuckled again. "You are a very jealous mech," he commented as he took another gulp of his drink, earning a glare from Northstar. "She won't replace you. Maybe you should try getting to know her."

Northstar glanced at her thinking the suggestion over and felt his fuel tank freeze in shock. He'd never noticed that her optics were green before. They were green and yet, she didn't appear to view him as a threat, only another mech that she had been introduced to by a good friend; he, who had the noble red optics, ones that were supposed to mean that he didn't lose anything he had, was jealous. Talk about a green-eyed monster coming out in him. He glanced at the mech, only to find him gone. He sat up straighter, but gave himself a shake slightly before rising to his feet and walking back over to the booth.

"Took your time," Megatron commented as he stroked Blackfire's helm gently as she rested it on his shoulder.

His fuel tank gave an angry jerk as he focused on the pair and something inside him screamed that it should be he doing that. It should be he with the femme on his arm, he should was stroking her helm, smiling as she snuggled closer. But why should he be feeling this? He only just met her! And he had hated her a moment ago! What was wrong with him?!

"You ok?" a female voice cut through his panic. He glanced up and met a pair of dark green optics. His breath hitched in his chest and he nodded. She frowned, her optic ridges running together as she stretched her hand across the table towards him. "You sure? You look startled."

He took a deep breath before looking into her optics. "I…want to apologize for how I've been treating you," he stated evenly, lifting his head up. "It wasn't, isn't, right to treat you like that."

Blackfire's optics widened slightly before they were covered by her optic shutters and she smiled. "Thank you, that's so sweet!" she giggled, still intoxicated but not enough to cause her mind to work incorrectly.

Northstar grinned. "But of course," he snickered.

The next thing he registered he was pinned to the seat of the booth by a small body and a set of lips. He blinked in shock down at the black and white femme as she held onto him. "You are so full of yourself," she breathed as she pulled back, an odd twinkle in her optics. "But, that's what makes you so attractive," she added before sliding off of him and walking away from the booth, shouting at another mech for something.

"What…just happened?" Northstar asked as he stared after her.

"You just won the affection of one of the most powerful femmes in the entire Pit-fighters association," Megatron replied as he took a swing from his cube. "Congratulations."

Northstar blinked a few more times before he grinned and lounged against the back of the booth. "I just beat you out for a femme," he teased.

"You can have her; she's a little too strong for my taste," Megatron replied.

"She kicked your aft during training, didn't she?"

"Yes."

Northstar snickered before he returned his optics to stare at Blackfire's back. He would have to start hanging around more if he truly wanted her; he couldn't have some other mech claim her before he even got the chance to know her.

**Author's note:** Well, this obviously takes place before _Ultimate Bond_. Megatron's a Pit-fighter, same with Blackfire, and Northstar is the stuck-up friend from the citadel. Yeah, they snap and yell at each other, than fall in love; don't you love life? Northstar is property of **Shadowbreaker777**; I do not own him.


	2. Chapter 2

Before the War Part II

Northstar paced back and forth in the foyer of the new Pit-fighting arena, muttering under his breath while Megatron looked on. He was shaking his head, a slight smirk on his lips as he watched the other Seeker pace out of nerves.

"You're going to wear a groove into the ground if you keep pacing. Then it's going to come out of my next winnings," Megatron stated as he readjusted the bolts that kept his helmet in place.

"I'm just nervous," Northstar groaned. "What if she refuses?"

"I think after four thousand stellar cycles of dating she won't say no. Besides, you should see her outside of training and the battle ring; she doesn't shut up about how great you are," Megatron chuckled as he took out his sword and began to polish it, placing his right foot on his left leg to balance it.

"But, what if she doesn't want to leave here?" he asked, motioning around him. "Her life is here…not in the citadel."

"If there is one thing that Blackfire is good at it's adapting," Megatron stated evenly as he watched his friend. "Honestly, its one simple question with either two outcomes and we all know that she's going to say 'yes'," he added with a shake of his head.

"Yes, but how…," Northstar started to say before Megatron raised his hand and turned towards the entrance to the lower-levels.

"Here they come," he stated as he went back to polishing his blade.

Northstar quickly sat down beside him, pretending to tend to his claws. The crowd of whooping and shouting mechs entered the base, lifting a large mech, most likely Onslaught, over their shoulders. Megatron chuckled lightly at the show, knowing that there was going to be a huge party later; Onslaught's win would have made him the second place champion of the heavy weight standings. Hopefully, they wouldn't be pitched against each other for the title of Legend; Onslaught was a friend of his and he didn't want to have to kill him. Northstar was checking the crowd out of the corner of his optics, searching for the familiar black and green plating that Blackfire now sported, thanks to his credits that helped her pay off the payment for them.

"Blackfire," Megatron bellowed at the crowd. "You got a click?"

"Hang on!" she shouted back. "Dirge, move!" she added as she pushed said conehead Seeker out of the way with a laugh. She walked over to them, grinning from audio to audio; no doubt she had just won a large sum of credits from Onslaught's win. "What's the problem?"

Megatron jerked his head towards Northstar as the brilliant coloured mech stood up. Blackfire's green optics softened slightly, losing some of their excitement and adopting a loving look. Northstar was silent for a moment, silently gloating over the femme that he had won over the other mechs, Ultra Magnus in particular who was constantly coming around to try to court her under Northstar's nose, before he stepped forward to clasp her hands in his.

"I'm not the best with speeches," he stated as he held her hands tightly within his own, "but…I was wondering…Blackfire…would you accept my invitation and become my mate?"

Blackfire's optics widened in shock. "What?" she gasped.

"Will you become my mate?" he repeated slowly, watching her for a negative reaction.

She stared up at him for several agonizingly long moments before her mouth moved. "Are…are you asking me that…for real?" she asked quietly. He nodded, slightly dreading what she would say next. She looked at Megatron and held her arm out. "Pinch me," she ordered.

"What?" Megatron asked, wrinkling his nose in confusion.

"Pinch me!" she repeated as her optics began to dance with excitement. "There is no way this is for real!" Megatron laughed as he reached over and pinched her arm gently, causing her to flinch. She looked back up at Northstar, her green optics dancing with the strange fire in her soul that she had been named after before she began to nod her head hysterically, optical fluid leaking out the side of her optics. "Yes, Northstar, yes, I accept!" she sobbed out before she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Northstar's body felt like it was on fire before he returned the kiss; she had accepted! She was going to be his! After waiting for her to come of age for so very long, he would finally bond himself to the only femme that had ever stood a real chance of winning his spark. He pulled back and cradled the smaller femme to his chest, nuzzling his face into her shoulder and purring quietly.

"You don't mind leaving right away?" he asked.

"Can I cash in my winnings first?" she asked as she stared up at him and wiped away her tears.

"Of course," he replied, grinning. "But you know you'll never have any need for them with the fortune I have," he added.

Blackfire shook her head. "Yes, I know, _Prince_ Northstar," she teased before she gave him a kiss on the cheek and quickly headed over to the winnings table.

"Told you so," Megatron chuckled as Northstar collapsed next to him.

"Shut up," Northstar stated and stuck out his glossa.

"Real mature," Megatron commented before he pointed the end of his sword at him. "You're going to be lucky if she doesn't chop it off for sticking it out at someone."

"Why would she do that?" he asked with a cocky grin. "She loves every inch of me."

Megatron gave him a long look before shaking his head. "Primus help the mates of any of your offspring," he muttered.

Northstar chuckled before Blackfire flopped herself down onto his lap. "That was fast," he commented as he wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"Well, I didn't want to keep you waiting," she purred with a flutter of her optic shutters.

Northstar purred back, resting his head against hers. "Did you say good-bye to everyone?" he asked quietly.

"I'm not staying away forever," she stated simply. "Besides, I don't think it will mean much to them anyways right now; they're more focused on trying to get all their high-grade together for their victory party."

"True enough," Northstar chuckled before he stood up, placing his soon-to-be mate on the ground in front of him. "I'll see you again sometime, Megatron," he added with a slight bow to his friend.

"See you around, Megs," Blackfire cooed before she kissed his cheek. "Try to have a little fun when I'm gone, ok?" she added as she tapped his nose.

"I will," Megatron chuckled as he shook his head. "Now go; I'm almost sick from the look that Northstar is giving your backside."

She laughed before she stepped back to wrap her arm around Northstar's chest. "Bye," she laughed before Northstar led her out of the foyer and up into the streets of Kaon.

They walked a couple of miles, waiting for the area that would give them enough room to take off without destroying anything from the other slum-born mechs that lived at this end of Kaon. They waved to several of the other citizens of Kaon, earning a few odd looks when Northstar's hand wrapped tightly around her waist in a possessive fashion when they passed one of the mechs that often caused trouble in the Pit-fighters' arena for trying to pick up femmes. She patted his hand gently before the huge floating city that belonged solely to the Seekers came into view.

Northstar grinned at her before he stepped forward and took off, powering his thrusters to full power and leaving the ground behind him. Blackfire was beside him in an instant, her optics offline as she twisted around in midair like she was dancing. He smiled as he watched her, dancing around in her domain with no fear of anything; yes, definitely deserving of the title she would inherit from mating with him, a true queen of the Seekers.

He reached out and grabbed her arm as they approached the entrance to the citadel, landing on one of the landing sites and nodding to the attendants. They smiled and nodded back, giving Blackfire a once over like they always did to her when she came, just in case something was clinging to her from the underground arenas. She held her arms out and turned around to show that there was nothing stuck to her and they nodded again. She waved before trotting after him down the hallway, staying close to him as he moved with expertise through the twisting walls of the city.

"Do you think you could get use to this?" he asked as he held onto her hand.

"I'll adjust," she replied as she shifted her wings. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"My new residences," he replied with a grin. "I was prepared for when you agreed."

"You got a new house?" she asked in shock. "Northstar…,"

"Not a word," he stated gently. "I needed a place to live sooner or later, and this would have been my home anyways."

Blackfire snorted. "So, I'm a bonus?" she asked.

He smiled as he stroked her helm gently, nodding to some of the guards before typing in the code to the house. "A very, very big bonus," he murmured as the door slid open.

Blackfire's mouth fell open as she walked into the house, staring around her in shock. "Northstar…it's huge!" she gasped as she looked back at him. "How did…?"

"Blackfire, Blackfire, Blackfire," he chuckled as he walked forward, "I'm the prince of one of the four ruling families, remember? Nothing is too much for us…or for you," He added as he closed the door then wrapped his arms tightly around her waist.

"Northstar…," she whispered before she pressed herself tightly to him.

He smiled before he kissed her passionately, his hands running from her waist to her neck. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, wrapping her legs around his waist and pressing herself closer to him. He chuckled as he pulled back, rocking her gently as he walked towards one of the doors.

"How about we go somewhere a little more private?" he asked as he closed the to the door behind him. "What do you think?"

She stared open mouthed at the huge room that they were now in. There was a large recharge berth set in the center of the room, surrounded by various other furniture that looked just as comfy as the berth. The ceiling had a small skylight, bathing the room with the light of the two moons that were visible above the smog layer that was characteristic of Kaon. The walls were a dark blue colour, adorned with the same star positions as the night sky.

"Northstar…it's…amazing," she murmured.

"And it gets better," Northstar murmured. "It's all ours."

She blinked several times before she started tracing his cockpit. "So, what are you waiting for?" she asked with a purr.

He grinned as he placed her on the bed, hovering over her with a loving smile on his face. "I was wondering when you were going to ask," He purred as he leant down and kissed her, holding her head closer to him until she pulled him down onto her.

"Why do you need me to ask?" she asked with a laugh as she wrapped her arms and legs around him, holding him almost possessively to her chest. "You wanted me to be your mate, remember?"

Northstar smiled as he leant down and nipped gently at her neck, earning a soft moan from his soon-to-be mate. "True, my love, but I don't want to hurt you," se murmured.

Blackfire's optics flashed before she rolled over, pinning him down underneath her while pinning his arms down at his side. "You couldn't hurt me if you tried," she hissed as she bared her fangs before leaning down and placing them against his throat, causing him to freeze in shock. "I'm a Pit Fighter, remember?" she added silkily as she licked his throat gently. "A simple, pampered Prince doesn't have a chance."

He growled slightly, not liking that she was making fun of his upbringing. "Just because I haven't killed…," he started to growl before she cut him off with a kiss.

"You need to relax a little," She purred as she pulled back, her fingers sliding down his chest. "Let me help with that," She added as her hands began to stroke his wings, pressing gently into the metal.

He moaned slightly, melting under her touch as it began to overwhelm his senses. "H-how do you k-know how to-oooooo do this?" he asked as he panted slightly.

"I'm a Seeker, Northstar," she laughed. "This is instinct for us, remember?"

He let out a shaky laugh before moaning as her hands slid down his wings, pressing into the gaps between his armor to tease the wiring underneath. He growled lightly before he managed to roll over so that she was back to being underneath him and he grinned at the sultry look that was creeping into her optics. He purred as he began to stroke her wings and earned a long moan of pleasure in return for his efforts. He smiled before her cockpit clicked open, exposing her brightly glowing spark and bathing his chest plate with blue light.

"Are you that excited?" se asked as he stroked her spark gently, marveling in its beauty.

"Mmmm, how couldn't I be?" she asked around a purr as she leant up into his touch.

He grinned before he leant down and began to kiss her, his hand wrapped lazily around her spark. His own cockpit slid open and he moaned into her mouth as her hand skillfully began to caress his spark, sending pulses of pleasure through his systems. He waited a moment before pulling his hand out of her cockpit and lowered himself until their sparks began to intertwine.

Blackfire's head fell back as she let out a long moan of pleasure, pushing herself closer to him and clutching his shoulders tightly. He groaned happily as he clutched her in return, feeling wave after wave of ecstasy course through his systems. They continued to moan and groan as their sparks began to heat up, forcing their cooling systems to kick in and run at the highest function to keep up with the rate that their temperatures were increasing. Overload was a wave of blankness, shorting out their CPUs for a few moments as they pulled away from each other and collapsed onto the bed panting.

He glanced over at her as she closed her cockpit and smiled when she rolled over to curl against his chest. He smiled before wrapping his arms tightly around her body, holding her close to him and sighing gently before he dropped off into recharge. Blackfire onlined her optics and glanced up at him before smiling and looking down at her cockpit. A small cooing noise was filling her mind and she could feel a pulse against her spark, half inside of it and half against it, and she knew what it was immediately; her spark had split and she was now carrying a sparkling. She smiled as she placed her hand against the glass canopy, feeling the heat from the tiny spark wash over her fingers. She'd tell Northstar the good news in the morning; right now, both of them needed their recharge.

**Author's note:** Yeah for crappily short chapters!


	3. Chapter 3

Before The War Part III

Blackfire woke up the next morning and stretched her legs out, yawning slightly before she sat up, feeling unusually soft cloth fall off of her at the same time. She onlined her optics and took in the room around her, her optics slowly widening before she bolted out of the berth with a yelp. Her optics widened as she backed out of the room, her spark pulsing in panic before she caught sight of Northstar staring out the window in the large sitting room just off the room she was in.

"Northstar?" she asked nervously.

"You're up," he chuckled as he turned around to face her. "How are you on this fine morning?"

"Where am I?" she asked, looking around in panic.

"Our home," Northstar replied, his brow furrowing in concern. "Are you ok?"

She opened her mouth to ask what he meant when everything came rushing back. She felt her face blush up in sheer embarrassment before she hung her head. "Sorry…I…forgot…," she murmured.

She felt his arms wrap around her waist before he nuzzled his face into her neck. "That's ok," he purred into her audio, "as long as this doesn't become a reoccurring problem, I will forgive you this once."

She laughed before she heard a small giggle in her mind. "Oh! I have something to tell you," she squealed in excitement.

"What?" he asked, lifting her head up to look him in the optic.

"My spark split!" she laughed as she hugged him. "I'm going to have a sparkling!"

He was silent for a moment, his red optics staring down at her in disbelief before his face split into a huge smile. "A sparkling?" he asked. "Are you serious?!" he demanded, his optics sparkling with excitement. She nodded happily before he picked her up and spun her around. "I'm going to be a daddy!"

She laughed as she hugged him, kissing his cheek as he laughed in excitement. He held her tightly to him, murmuring gently into her audio. She returned the hug, leaning her forehead into his shoulder and purring softly before the overwhelming need to refuel hit her. She pulled back and smiled slightly.

"Um, where are the energon cubes kept?" she asked with an embarrassed blush.

He smiled before he kissed her cheek. "Sit down, I'll get them," he stated before walking away, not even giving her time to argue.

She glanced around before sinking onto the couch. It felt weird to be in such a lusciously furnished room and house. It almost felt like she was invading the area with her lowly upbringing. Being Primus' daughter only got you so far in a world when you're mother was a poor Seeker living in the worst section of Kaon. She shifted again, hugging her chest plate as she crossed her legs under her and leaned against the back of the couch.

"You ok?" Northstar asked as he sat down beside her and offered her a cube.

She took the cube and sipped it for a moment before she leant back farther and looked at the ceiling. "I…I don't think I belong up here," she murmured.

"Why not?" he asked curiously. "You're a Seeker and this is the Seekers' citadel."

"But I'm a Pit fighter, I don't belong with the rest of the civilized Seekers," she sighed.

"Pit fighters can fit in with anyone as long as you don't tick them off," he argued with a wave of his hand. "Now stop worry about it. Worry about the sparkling; I've already made an appointment with a medic to check to make sure everything is alright."

She blinked before smiling happily. "Thank you," she murmured before she finished off her energon cube and felt a great sense of satisfaction in her mind. "And that's a thank you from the little one too."

Northstar leant forward and captured her lips in a gentle kiss before caressing her face tenderly. "The medic will be here soon, just rest," he murmured before he scooted closer to her and let her lean her head on his shoulder.

It felt good to be with him now, away from everything else. A few moments alone in her rented room wasn't enough to satisfy their need for each other. His arm wrapped gently around her waist, holding her possessively to his chest, signifying that she was his alone. She smiled slightly before powering down her optics to catch a few snatches of recharge before the medic arrived. She knew that she was going to be sleeping a lot more often now that she was carrying.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She sat up and frowned as she felt her cockpit. Northstar was still in recharge beside her, a thin line of drool hanging from his mouth as he snored. She smiled slightly as she brushed the drool away and stood up. Something felt wrong with her sparkling and she wasn't entirely sure what it was. She headed for the washroom and closed the door behind her so she wouldn't wake Northstar up before he had his full recharge cycle.

She touched her cockpit again, feeling that something was wrong with her sparkling. She slid her cockpit open slowly, careful not to catch the extra growth on her spark in the glass. She examined her spark for one moment before her breath caught in her throat and her optics filled with tears.

"No…no…nonononononono!" she wailed as she covered her spark in desperation. "No, no it can't be!"

She covered her face with her hands, sobbing heavily as the horrifying truth set in. Her little sparkling, her barely a week old sparkling was dead, stripped from her spark before it even had a chance to grow. She sobbed her spark out for what must have been hours before she felt an arm wrap around her shoulders. She looked up into Northstar's concerned optics and felt her lower lip tremble violently.

"Blackfire, what's wrong love?" he asked gently as he stroked her cheek.

"It's gone, Northstar," she whimpered as she hugged him closer to her. "It's dead."

"Oh…Blackfire," he whispered as he hugged her tightly as she broke down again. "I'm so sorry, I'm so, so sorry."

She held onto him for what felt like forever, sobbing and wailing while he ran his hand over her back. She happened to glance up for a moment and stilled, her green optics widening as she spotted the little blue orb floating by the door. It remained there for a moment before floating closer to her, a soft hum filling her mind. She reached a hand out towards it, wanting to hold the little spark before it vanished, and it backed away, twittering fearfully. She cooed gently, ignoring Northstar's confused expression, and trying to coax what she knew to be her dead sparkling closer.

It twittered again before settling into her palm, letting itself be pulled close to her chest. _'Tidus,'_ it squeaked in her mind.

"Tidus?" she asked out loud, startling her mate even more. "Is that what you called yourself?"

'_Yes,'_ it squeaked before nuzzling against her chest plate. _'I don't want to leave…you were so warm…so safe…why doesn't Primus want me to live?'_ it asked.

"I don't know, little one," she cooed gently. "Primus must have his reasons."

'_It's not fair!'_ it cried, trying to push its way back into her chest compartment. _'I want to live! I want to, I want to, I want to!'_

"Hush," she soothed as she held the little spark close to her, deciding that it was a mech from the cooler temperature that she was picking up, "you will be fine. There are lots of nice people in the Well of All Sparks."

'_I don't want to leave,'_ he whimpered. _'I want to stay with you and Daddy.'_

"I know, I want you to stay too," she whispered before uncurling her fingers from around the sparkling, "but you must go, Tidus; being caught between the worlds is not a favorable state."

Tidus whimpered again before starting to fade away. _'I love you Momma,'_ he whispered before he left.

"I love you too, little Tidus," she whispered before burying her face into Northstar's chest and crying harder.

Unsure of what else to do, Northstar held her tightly to him. "It's ok, Blackfire, we can try again. It will never replace him, but maybe it can help to heal you," he whispered.

She sniffled before nodding. "That…that would be good…but not right now…let me mourn my lost sparkling," she whispered.

"Of course," he murmured as he rocked her back and forth, "of course."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She blinked up at the medic as he closed her cock pit. "Stillborn?" she asked. "I've never heard of the term before."

The medic looked up at her, the calm look that she learned came right before he would explain everything in an agonizingly patronizing manner; it wasn't her fault she had no medical expertise. She was a warrior for crying out loud, not a doctor. "Darling, a stillborn is a sparkling that continues to grow while it is still attached to the mothering spark, but in actuality, it is dead," he explained in the anticipated patronizing manner. "When it is moved to the protoform, it glows for a moment, but then fades away like it never existed."

"So, you think that this little one may be a stillborn?" she asked, touching her cockpit gently.

"It has all the signs of one," he replied, patting her leg gently. "I'm sorry, my dear; it's never easy…perhaps you and your mate are not compatible?"

She threw him a withering glare and bared her fangs. "Do not go jumping to conclusions, medic," she hissed, infuriated that he had even made such a remark. "There is a good chance that the sparkling is merely behind in development, it occurs often enough."

The medic smartly kept his mouth shut before standing up and heading for the door. Northstar nodded to him as he walked out of the kitchen with two cubes of energon in his hand. He smiled at her and sat down beside her on the couch, offering one of the cubes. She took it with a nod of appreciation, a smile failing to form on her mouth, but he didn't seem to notice as he helped her to lie down on his lap, curling her knees up to her chest. She sighed sadly as his hand trailed over her helm.

"What is wrong, my love?" he asked softly.

"The medic…he does not say anything that makes me feel better about this carrying," she replied sadly.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"He says that our sparkling may be a dead one when it is born and that we may not be compatible for each other," she murmured.

"He is not happy with his own life," Northstar scoffed. "Do not take anything he says to spark, my love."

She smiled before touching her chest plate. The sparkling was so weak, she wasn't sure if it would survive past the week. It let out a weak chirp in her mind, desperately hungry, and she downed the cube quickly in response. It chirped just as weakly, but was satisfied for the moment, settling down to rest. She placed a hand on her cockpit and sighed sadly at the miniscule amount of heat radiating out of it.

"Northstar…I don't think I could handle loosing another one," she whispered as she felt tears stinging her optics.

He stroked her helm gently, humming softly in his throat. "It will be fine, my love; I have faith that Primus will not hurt you again," he cooed.

She sighed softly before curling up more, silently praying that her mate was right; her father was never on her side in this life. She settled down to rest, feeling the little spark attached to hers pulse quietly within her, reassuring her that it was still there for another day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blackfire groaned as she shifted on the berth, trying to set herself so that her swollen cockpit wasn't pressed against anything. Northstar was trying to get a com-link to the medic that was responsible for her; he had to get over there quickly since their little sparkling was ready to come now. He growled before turning towards her and pulling the protoform out of his subspace and setting it down beside him.

"If that fragger doesn't feel like picking up, fine! I'll do it myself!" he snarled.

"Are you sure you can do this?" she asked softly, shuddering as the sparkling demanded to be let out.

"Yes, Megatron's showed me how to before," he replied as he pulled a special lubricant out of his subspace. "He's helped with more protoforming than that stupid medic."

She smiled weakly before rolling onto her back, twitching as the sparkling beat against her cockpit. "Easy, darling," she whispered as she opened it to let Northstar access to her spark.

Northstar smiled at her before reaching into her spark chamber and gently grasping their sparkling's spark. It let out a terrified squeal, both audible and in her mind, before it tried to squirm away and hide behind her spark. Northstar growled slightly in frustration before going after it, scraping his hands against the side of her spark chamber. She hissed in pain, letting them both know that they were causing her more pain than was needed. Northstar apologized before he managed to get a firm grip on the sparkling's spark and started pulling it gently out. A loud squelching noise sounded throughout the room before she felt the sparkling's connection to her vanish as her mate pulled his hands back. She sat up slowly, watching as Northstar lowered the quivering spark into the open chassis of the protoform.

It glowed bright blue for a moment before receding to reveal a brilliant yellow and gold Seeker sparkling. It chirped quietly, staring up at Northstar in confusion, before crying out and curling up. Blackfire cooed to it gently before scooping it up and holding it close to her chest plate, letting it feel the familiar warmth. It sniffled before snuggling against her, recognizing her spark-pulse immediately.

"Momma," it cooed, identifying itself as a mech.

"You're alright, little one," she cooed as she held her sparkling close.

"A mech," Northstar stated proudly before leaning over to scratch the sparkling's helm. "He's adorable."

"He is, isn't he?" she asked before yelping in shock as he sneezed.

Bright yellow flames shot out of his mouth, burning her chest plate slightly. He hiccupped and looked up at her innocently, acting as if nothing had happened. Northstar was in near hysterics before Blackfire laughed.

"You little devil!" she laughed. "A chip off the ol' block, huh?"

He giggled before nodding, his little yellow wings lifting up in delight. Northstar looked between them in confusion before crying out in shock and falling backwards off the berth as Blackfire's wings were engulfed in black flames. He stared at her in terror before he realized that she was fine and she had done it herself.

"Warn me next time before you spontaneously combust," he grumbled.

"Sorry," she chuckled before cuddling her son. "Hmm, what to call you?"

"Sun!" he squeaked, pointing out the window. "Sun!"

They both looked up at the dull sunlight that was coming through the window from the very distant sun. Blackfire smiled before nuzzling her sparkling. "Sunstorm," she cooed.

Northstar looked down at him, mulling the name over before smiling and nuzzling the tiny mech as well. "A perfect name for my little prince," he cooed proudly.

Sunstorm giggled happily before nuzzling them both back, his wings twitching in excitement and delight. He rolled over in his mother's arms, reaching up towards their faces and touching them with warm hands. Northstar smiled as he gazed down at his sparkling, the product of his and his mate's love, and knew that things were going to be good for them for a very long time.


	4. Chapter 4

Before the War Part IV

"Sunstorm, get down from there!" Northstar shouted before he darted over to where his son was hanging from one of the flagpoles. "Get down this instant!"

"But Daddy!" he squeaked as he dangled, "Momma said I had to practice my flying!"

"Not in the hallway!" he shouted in panic, terrified of his sparkling falling from so high up; he wasn't that big to begin with.

He chirped sadly before hopping off of the flagpole and landing on the ground. He looked up at him with innocent yellow optics before he was scooped up by Northstar. The large mech clutched his sparkling to his chest, whispering softly about how he had scared him to near termination. He pulled back and scolded him for darting off like he had after he had told him enough times not to. Sunstorm's wings dropped and he chirped softly, nuzzling his father's chest in hopes to redeem himself. Northstar cradled him before heading back to the house where Blackfire was having another check-up for their next sparkling.

Things were looking grim for this carrying as well; the sparkling was even weaker than Sunstorm had been. Blackfire was sick lately, unable to walk properly and was almost on bed rest. He was worried tremendously for his mate and sparkling, almost to the point where he was getting sick. Sunstorm didn't know that anything bad was happening; as far as he knew, the sparkling was making Mommy's fuel tank uneasy and making her feet hurt.

He walked in, meeting the medic at the door. The older flyer looked up at him sadly before shaking his head and leaving. He felt his fuel tank stall before he rushed into the bedroom, fearing the worst. Blackfire was curled up on her side, tears falling down her face at an alarming rate. She looked up at him, her lower lip trembling before she started to sob loudly. Sunstorm, in all his sparkling innocence, thought that someone had hurt his mother and was straining to get to her. He chirped angrily at his father, believing that he was the reason she was crying and berating him for it.

Blackfire looked up before smiling weakly and reaching for her sparkling. He set the little yellow sparkling on the berth, letting him scramble over to her and curl up. He sniffled, mewing sadly up at her before she kissed his helm gently.

"Ssh, Sunstorm, stop crying, love," she whispered gently.

"Momma crying," he sniffed.

"Momma's crying because she's hurting," she replied softly.

"Why Momma hurting?" he demanded, his little wings catching fire.

She smiled sadly, her optics filling with more pain. "Momma…Momma might loose her sparkling," she whispered quietly, cradling her sparkling to her.

Northstar let out a whimper before lying down beside her and hugging her tightly. "Blackfire, I'm so sorry," he whispered.

She hid her face in his chest as she started crying again. "He's so weak, he can't even chirp to let me know what he wants," she sobbed. "I don't want to loose him; he's special, I can feel it!"

He held her close as she sobbed in anguish. He could feel a tiny bit of heat on the glass of his canopy, but not enough to say that there was another spark in his mate's spark chamber. He closed his optics and made a decision to not get emotionally attached to this sparkling as well; that way, when Blackfire lost him, he could comfort her and maintain a level head while she cried. He nodded slightly to himself; yes, that was what he would do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blackfire closed her optics in pain as she felt the sparkling beating against her canopy. She was all alone in the house; Northstar had stepped out to help Sunstorm with his landing. She smiled painfully at the thought of her little mech perfecting his form already. Sure, it had been several thousand years since he first took to the sky, but that was a short time for Transformers. She winced again as he sparkling demanded to be let out and she called down the bond again, begging for Northstar to hurry.

She let out a cry of pain as her sparkling seemed to grow desperate for freedom. "Wait, my sparkling," she whispered as she rested a hand on her swollen cockpit. "Just a little bit longer, I promise; your father will be here soon," she added before crying out again.

"Blackfire!" Northstar shouted as he darted in, protoform in hand and a terrified look in his optics. "Why is he doing this to you?!" he snarled as he placed the protoform down beside her.

"He's excited, Northstar," she replied as she weakly opened her cockpit. "Do not be angry with him."

He growled before quickly rubbing the lubricant on, anxiety evident in his optics and in his stiff frame. He clenched his dental bands together as he reached into her spark chamber and she felt her sparkling's panic rise up in her mind. She tried to soothe him, letting him know that it would be alright, but he was scared. Northstar let out a low snarl of rage before he finally managed to grasp the elusive sparkling and began to pull it out. She could hear his screams of panic loud and clear in her mind and she tried to keep him calm before Northstar pulled the little spark out.

She sat up slowly as Northstar lowered the spark into the opened chest plate of the protoform. It glowed immediately, the faint sounds of shifting heard as the new spark reformatted the body, before it faded away. She felt tears of joy spring to her optics at the sight of the little red sparkling staring up at them. He chirped softly at them, his optics filled with fear and apprehension, reaching for her and whimpering.

"Hush," she cooed as she picked him up and let him snuggle against her chest plate. "It is alright, my little sparkling, no one will hurt you."

He squeaked softly before snuggling closer, a single clawed digit in his mouth to chew on. She stroked his helm gently, glancing over at Northstar. There was vague interest in his optics but he made no movement to address his sparkling. He merely stood up and left the room to collect Sunstorm so he could meet his little brother.

"Dada hates me," the sparkling whimpered.

"No, sweetspark, he doesn't," she reassured him, nuzzling him lovingly.

He chirped sadly before the two mechs came back in, Sunstorm gazing at the newest sparkling in wonder. Northstar sat down beside her, placing the larger sparkling on her lap so he could reach the new sparkling. He gazed up at his younger brother before moving forward and touching his face. The younger gasped in surprise before pulling away, looking up at his older brother in a mixture of fear and curiosity.

"Your hands are hot," he chirped.

Sunstorm smiled and nodded happily before he burst into flames. The new sparkling screeched in terror before trying to burrow into Blackfire's chest. She reeled slightly from the high-pitched scream of her sparkling before gently securing him to her chest. Sunstorm returned to normal, the fire on his body exhausted as he stared up at his terrified younger brother in confusion.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You scared him," she replied gently before stroking her first's helm. "Keep the self-combustion to a minimum for a while, ok sweetie?"

Sunstorm nodded before chirping at his brother. The new sparkling refused to pull his head out from the safety of Blackfire's body, chirping in terror at what had just happened. Northstar snorted slightly, muttering "coward" lowly under his breath, earning a sharp slap to the head from his mate. She glared at him before coaxing the little one out into the open again. He stared fearfully at his family before covering his face with his hands. Blackfire smiled before setting him down on her lap beside his brother. Sunstorm nuzzled him apologetically, earning squeaks from his younger brother at the warmth that penetrated through Sunstorm's armor.

"What's his name, Momma?" Sunstorm asked as he hugged the smaller mech, glancing up at her.

She frowned for a moment before smiling down at her newborn. "Starscream," she stated. "His name is Starscream."

Sunstorm's face lit up dramatically before looking at his brother. "We're gunna be the bestest brothers ever!" he exclaimed.

Starscream smiled weakly, red and grey wings twitching in mixed emotions. "Sure," he squeaked, "whatever you say, brother."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Keep your wings flat, Starscream," Blackfire called out as she hovered underneath her newly fledged sparkling.

He nodded, keeping his optics off the ground so that the hereditary fear of heights wouldn't make him crash. He flew easily back and forth across the courtyard, a magnificent flier on only his first try. She smiled proudly before she noticed that he was sinking slightly. She flew up beside him and picked him up, letting him rest against her chest as she headed back for the ground. She landed easily, cradling her sparkling to her as she headed over to the entrance way.

"Was I good, Momma?" Starscream asked.

She smiled before nuzzling him. "Very good, my little sparkling," she cooed.

Starscream had been nervous about flying at first, only natural for one as young as him. Sunstorm, being the ever loving brother that he was, tried to make him feel better about it. It had helped to boost his anticipation for flying, but when he asked Northstar if he was coming to watch, his happiness had been shattered. Northstar had taken a strong dislike to him for some reason, and had told him flat out that he would not be watching him, ever. He had cried after running away, hiding in one of the many storage units in the house so no one could find him. When she had learnt about what Northstar had said, she was infuriated; how could he say that to his sparkling?

"Will Daddy be proud?" he whispered, biting his lip in nervousness.

"Yes," she replied, not really believing what she was saying.

He seemed to catch on and fell silent. She felt the tears slide down her chest plate and comforted him as she headed for their house. When they walked in, Northstar barely glanced up from where he was playing with Sunstorm. Sunstorm on the other hand bounced up immediately and darted over, chirping up at Starscream in excitement.

"What did I tell you? Greatest feeling ever, right?" he chirped before running around her. "Zoom!"

Starscream smiled and nodded. "It was awesome!" he agreed.

"He's a natural," Blackfire praised as she held him up over her head, watching in amusement as he stuck his arms out like he was flying. "I only had to adjust his wings once."

Northstar snorted. "I highly doubt that runt is a natural," he sneered.

"Northstar," she snapped as she felt Starscream go limp and she quickly cuddled him to her chest, "how can you say that?!"

He stood up, sneering down at the whimpering mass in her arms. "Because he is worthless," he replied before turning and walking away.

Starscream sniffled for a moment before bursting into tears, wailing loudly and clinging to her tightly. "Daddy hates me!" he wailed into her chest. "Daddy hates me!"

She cradled him close to her chest, humming gently to calm him down, while holding back her own tears. She walked slowly to the room that the sparklings shared, an unnaturally silent Sunstorm tailing behind her. She walked in and sat down on the ground beside Starscream's crib, assembled only at Northstar's request since he tended to kick in his sleep; the last thing they needed was one of the sparklings crying because they had just gotten drop kicked across the room. Starscream started hiccupping between his sobs of despair, clinging tightly to her chest plate in a state of hopelessness.

She cuddled him as Sunstorm jumped up to hug his brother tightly. Starscream cuddled into Sunstorm, enjoying the warmth that his brother radiated due to his internally burning fire. Sunstorm looked up at her in despair, his confusion at his father's disgust flooding the bond. She nuzzled them both, sniffling and fighting back her tears of rage and pain, trying to keep them from breaking down anymore.

'_Are you coming?'_ Northstar asked in annoyance.

'_No, not while my sparklings are crying,'_ she replied in equal annoyance as both little mechs snuggled against her.

Northstar snorted in disgust before putting up a block so that he didn't feel the pain of his mate and sparklings. She sighed sadly before returning her attention to the sobbing mass of red and grey in her arms. He continued to sob, optical fluid rushing down his face uncontrollable, burying himself into her chest plate.

"I hate Daddy!" he screamed, hugging her tightly. "I hate him, I hate him, I hate him!"

She held him securely before forcing him to look up at her. "Starscream, don't you ever let me hear you say that again," she scolded. "You do not hate him, do you understand? He's just being an idiot right now. He loves you, even if he doesn't act like it."

He sniffled before clinging to her chest plate, trying to find some form of reassurance. She held him close as Sunstorm held onto Starscream tighter, hiding his face in his brother's shoulders. Well into the night, they cried, holding onto each other while Northstar fumed in their room; he really didn't see what the big problem was.


	5. Chapter 5

Before the War Part V

"Hurry up Sunstorm," Starscream called over his shoulder at his lagging older brother.

"I'm coming," he called, his yellow optics dulled slightly as he glanced around in boredom.

Both brothers walked the rest of their way home from their studies in a comfortable silence. They walked close to each other, Starscream bathing in his brother's warmth while Sunstorm lapped up Starscream's confidence. Even though Starscream never seemed to get any of the praise that Sunstorm got from their father, absolutely nothing could make them turn on each other. They were as close as brothers' got, leaning on each other through the thick and thin. They were their own best friends, not needing any of the other students or younglings their age to entertain them.

Sunstorm got to the door first and walked in, tossing his data-pad bag just around the corner of the door. "We're home!" he called into the house.

"Kitchen!" their mother called back.

They looked at each other in confusion before heading towards the kitchen, Starscream dropping his bag down beside his brothers. They walked in and immediately froze, wings springing up behind them in terror. Three of the biggest mechs they had ever seen in their whole lives were sitting at the table with their parents. Starscream had to bite down viciously on his glossa to keep himself from whimpering while Sunstorm's hands were beginning to heat up drastically, fire getting ready to burst to life. One of the mechs, a blue Conehead Seeker, leant forward to whisper something to the huge mech beside him, both of them snickering. Blackfire shot them a glare before turning her body around to face them, smiling reassuringly.

"Come here you two," she called gently.

Sunstorm moved forward first, forcing his legs to move and Starscream scuttled after him, optics darting from one mech to the next in panic. He immediately gripped his mother's arm as tightly as he could, hiding behind her chair from the mechs. The conehead and the green mech beside him snickered more, but the large gun-metal grey mech remained silent, fingers intertwined slightly as he leant back in his chair. Starscream swallowed and scooted closer to his mother as Sunstorm took a quickly defensive position on his other side.

"Well," Blackfire sighed as she looked up at her sons, "these are Sunstorm," she gestured to her eldest, "and Starscream," she added as she patted her youngest's arm gently. Both young mechs waved shyly at the older mechs. "Mechs, these are Dirge," she gestured to the conehead, "Onslaught," she gestured to the huge green mech, "and Megatron," she added as she gestured to the large grey mech who only blinked slowly in recognition. "They are some old friends of mine from the Pit Fights."

"Oh," Sunstorm chirped, tilting his head curiously, "they're the ones that you always beat up?"

Dirge and Onslaught immediately looked insulted while Megatron merely chuckled. "She was our teammate," Dirge snapped.

"They won't admit to being beaten by a femme in a lower weight class," Blackfire chuckled.

"Was not!" Onslaught shouted.

Blackfire chuckled before she let Starscream curl up on her lap and snuggle against her. Dirge snickered again before he leant forward over the table. "Well, we know who isn't going to carry on his mother's legacy," he sneered.

Blackfire growled and glared at him as Starscream's wings fell and he curled up against her more. Sunstorm hissed at them, his wings standing up straighter in outrage for the insult to his brother. Northstar merely stared on impassively, not even bothering to show interest in the conversation. Megatron glanced at Dirge before chuckling coldly.

"That youngling has more courage than you do, Dirge," he stated evenly, causing Starscream to freeze for a moment, his spark stalling at the sound.

"He's terrified of us!" Dirge shouted indignantly.

"I cannot really blame him," Megatron replied calmly, "you're visage is quite horrifying," he stated, his almost none existent mouth turned up in a smirk.

Dirge sat there fuming, but didn't dare retort and at first Starscream wondered why, but then he saw it; Megatron had two swords set neatly on his lap. He swallowed before snuggling closer, emitting a low chirp of fear, his optics never leaving the swords. Megatron glanced at him, his smirk gone as he turned to look down at him fully. He stared at him for several long moments before he smiled softly.

"Come here, little one," he called gently.

Starscream looked up at his mother, mouthing out a silent plea for help. Blackfire nuzzled him gently before setting him down and giving him a gentle push towards the large mech. He whimpered slightly, hunched over in an attempt to protect himself as he moved towards the much larger mech. Megatron reached down and scooped him up, earning a squeak of fright, before he cradled him to his chest. Starscream whimpered for a moment before snuggling closer and purring when he felt the heat from Megatron's spark wash over him.

"How old is he?" Megatron asked as he stroked his helm.

"Nine thousand," Blackfire replied. "He's tiny for his age."

Megatron chuckled before leaning his head gently on Starscream's back. "I was tiny too, little one," he cooed, making Starscream's wings quiver. "You'll grow, don't worry."

Starscream chirped softly before powering down his optics. He didn't know why, but being wrapped up tightly in Megatron's arms made him feel secured, safe, and strangely happy. Sure, his spark was pulsing a little fast, but that was just left over fear working its way out of him, right? Megatron chuckled as he nuzzled him, something that he had never had an older mech do before since his father hated him, and he felt odd about it. He chirped weakly and Megatron immediately stopped, murmuring an apology before stroking his helm again.

"Aww, who knew Megatron had such a way with sparklings?" Onslaught cackled.

"We'll see if I have a way with my sword too, Onslaught, if you and Dirge continue with your comments," he replied evenly.

Both mechs fell silent before Sunstorm raced over and hopped onto Megatron's lap, grinning at his triumphant leap. Megatron chuckled as he pulled the larger youngling closer so he wouldn't fall off of him. Starscream snuggled against his brother, cooing in contentment and missing the other two mechs taking their leave. His father left to see them off while Blackfire stayed in the room, her optics on her younglings as Megatron held them securely to his chest.

"You're going to make a great father one day," she commented.

Megatron chuckled, shifting the younglings around to have them sit better. "I have yet to find a femme that I can stand," he replied.

"Who said anything about a femme mate?" she asked. "I know quite a few mechs that you could get along with just fine."

He shook his head before letting a groggily Starscream hold on tightly to his finger. "Blackfire, we've gone over this already; I am never, ever mating," he stated calmly.

She smiled before wagging a finger at him. "That's what you say now, but when you meet 'the one', you won't be able to resist the sweet temptation," she teased.

Megatron chuckled before unintentionally stroking along Starscream's wings, making him purr in his sleep. Blackfire regarded the action for a moment, her green optics narrowed and a snarl on her mouth. But then she relaxed, an almost knowing grin on her face before she stood up.

"Could you watch them for a moment?" she asked. "I have to go get something."

He nodded slowly, frowning at the black femme's back as she left the room. He shrugged before looking down at the younglings. Sunstorm had his head on his shoulder, curled up for an afternoon nap and breathing deeply, while Starscream had his head resting over his spark chamber, purring softly in his sleep with his hands curled up to his throat. He smiled at the two sparklings, enjoying their closeness; it was so hard to get time away from the arena now that he was in charge of the whole force; they needed someone to orchestrate everything that they were planning to achieve.

Starscream yawned before curling closer to him, almost hugging his chest now. It was almost cute what the youngling was doing, but something told him that it was also wrong. He picked the youngling up carefully and gazed down at him; so small and tiny for one his age, it was a wonder. He frowned; he had been small because his father creator had starved both he and his older brother, but Starscream was a slagging _prince_. He had more than enough energon a day to sustain him, and he knew fully well that Blackfire would never, ever let her sparklings starve for even a minute. What could possibly cause him to be so small?

"So you've noticed?" Blackfire asked sadly from the entrance to the room.

He glanced over at her and nodded slowly before she walked over and picked her youngling up. "It's because of Northstar," she whispered as she cuddled the now sleeping sparkling. "He doesn't care for him or show him any form of love."

"How would that make him so small?" Megatron asked as he let Sunstorm curl up.

"He doesn't take in as much energon as he should," she sighed. "It's horrible, and Northstar won't budge an inch over this."

"He…does tend to over-exaggerate a tad," Megatron sighed. "Poor little thing," he added as he looked at Starscream.

She nodded before smiling. "But he's going to be special, I can see it," she cooed.

He chuckled softly, realizing just how much he missed her odd qualities back at the Pit fights. "Isn't that what all mothers say?" he asked.

She stuck her glossa out at him before nuzzling Starscream and making him chirp and snuggle closer. One little red optic onlined and stared groggily up at her before he smiled weakly. She kissed his forehead, making him squirm and squeak in protest to the action, but she defiantly hung onto him. He squeaked at her angrily, squirming to get away, a smirk on his face as she pretended to fumble in her grip. She stood up and held him up over her head, making small flying noises as she moved him around, making him squeal in delight and laugh, holding his arms out to either side of him.

"Isn't he getting a bit old for that game?" Northstar sneered from the doorway to the room.

"Until I can't pick him up anymore, I'll keep playing it with him," she replied evenly before she pretended to lose her grip on him and let him fall.

"Wheee!" he squealed before he landed in her arms again and cuddled against her. "Again!"

"No," she replied before she held him up and watched him squirm. She grinned before setting him on the table and earning a tiny "eep" from him.

"Momma, don't," he whimpered.

She grinned before leaning in close to him and started blowing raspberries on his stomach, making him squeal and try to wiggle away. She laughed softly as she continued to tickle him, not entirely forgetting about the large mech sitting in the chair with her other son. Sunstorm had woken up a few moments before and was staring at them, twitching his wings in thought as he mapped something out in his head. He crawled out onto Megatron's knee, standing up slowly and wiggling himself down into a crouch, his glossa sticking out of the side of his mouth. With a shout, he launched himself into the air, catching on fire halfway across the gap between him and his mother, before latching onto her arm.

"Fire, Sunstorm," she scolded gently as she held him away from Starscream, who chose that moment to leap onto the ground and take off out of the room. "Hey, you little turbo-rat! Get back here!" she shouted after him as she hoisted Sunstorm up onto her shoulders and took off after him.

Northstar glared resentfully after her, growling in the back of his throat before turning towards Megatron. "Rather sickening," he snorted, sticking his nose in the air.

"I find it refreshing," Megatron chuckled before standing up and towering over his smaller friend. "It has been eons since I last saw a sparkling in a good environment."

"Don't get me wrong, I adore my son," Northstar stated, "but it's that parasite that I abhor."

"Parasite?" Megatron asked as he set his swords in his subspace.

"Starscream," he growled. "That little filth almost killed her."

Megatron glared at him, his lip curling into a snarl. "Do not let me hear you speak about a sparkling like that," he whispered dangerously. "Do not forget what background I came from and what I was called."

Northstar faltered slightly, not expecting his old friend to grow hostile with him, but he quickly regained his composure. "You were not here for the nine weeks, Megatron," he replied evenly. "It was a horrible, horrible thing to watch; I'm sure you will see my reasoning some day."

"Personally," he growled as he straightened up, "I hope I don't." He was silent for a moment before tilting his head to the side. "Do I have the Royal family's allegiance?" he asked.

Northstar nodded, a feral grin crossing his face. "Blackfire and I give you our allegiance, Megatron. Any money you need for weapons or rations I will give you without question; it's high time those miserable Autobots got what's coming to them," he replied, bowing his head in respect.

Megatron nodded before heading towards the door. He paused at the threshold before glancing back. "Look after yourself, Northstar," he called, "the Autobots will catch wind of this…and the outcome for you and Blackfire will not be pleasant," he added, regret and shame hemming his words.

"Blackfire and I are aware of the risks," Northstar replied. "Do not fear for us, Megatron, we will get along just fine. Now go, your mechs need you."

Megatron nodded before taking his leave. Northstar closed the door behind him, his wings twitching in excitement at the prospect of what Megatron had described; a new leadership of Cybertron, not ruled by the corrupt Counsel of Elders. Yes, and Megatron as the sole ruler of the planet; sure, he was a little against the dictatorship idea, but really, it was much better than what the Elders were doing. He nodded before setting off to figure out where his family went; it was time for Starscream and Sunstorm's bath, not that he really cared for the little runt, not at all.


	6. Chapter 6

Before The War Part VI

Starscream lay draped over the couch, glancing up at Sunstorm as he lay on the ground staring up at the ceiling. It was an absolute bore waiting for their mother and father to finish up in with the meeting with the other Decepticons. They weren't allowed in because they did not wear the insignias; at least, that was that idiot Lugnut's excuse. Their mother's excuse of them being too young and not having any real interest in what was being discussed was a little more believable. Of course, it didn't stop them from trying to sneak in from time to time, but someone always spotted them and booted them out.

"Mech, how much longer is this going to take?" Sunstorm whined.

"Who knows," Starscream grumbled as he rolled over to look at his older brother.

His brother was now well into his later years of adolescence, every inch of him praising the best mates in the citadel. He was slightly jealous of his brother, if only for the reason that he had inherited their mother's ability to control fire and he, Starscream, their mother's favourite, had inherited squat. Sure, he himself wasn't that bad looking, if anything he was incredibly handsome for one his age, but he could see flaws in his design. Blackfire claimed it was only an awkward stage that most younglings go through, but she was his mother; of course she was going to say something like that.

He glanced up when he heard footsteps and ducked in time to avoid getting knocked over the head by a playful swat from one of the older Seekers. Skywarp grinned at him, enjoying the fact that he had just about given Starscream a spark attack before flopping down beside him. Thundercracker, Skywarp's partner, was there a moment later, a rather bored look on his face as he stood behind the couch to make sure the black and purple Seeker didn't try anything stupid with the prince.

"Heya Screamer," Skywarp greeted.

"Hello Skywarp," he replied evenly, not really enjoying the fact that he was now trapped.

"Must suck having to wait out here, bored out of your processor," Skywarp cooed, a malicious grin on his face; while he bore the Decepticon insignias on his wings, he wasn't considered old enough to attend the meetings either.

Sunstorm, catching on immediately to what the older mech was implying, bolted up off the floor with a savage snarl. "You keep your filthy mitts off my brother or, so help me Primus, I'll rip your wings off," he threatened, his yellow optics flashing in rage.

Skywarp yipped before bouncing up and away from him. "Easy there, Stormy," he squeaked, "I wasn't going to hurt him or nothin'."

Starscream found himself heavily embarrassed as he realized what had just transpired without him even realizing it. Skywarp had just suggested that they interfaced to pass the time. Sure, Skywarp was attractive, but he certainly didn't want to interface with the mech; could someone say gross? He shuddered at the thought while Sunstorm continued to glare down the black Seeker that had dared to even consider his little brother as a partner. He would have lunged to kill him if another adult had not stepped into the room.

"Sunstorm, is that really how a prince treats his guests?" Shockwave's voice asked from the doorway. "I'm disappointed."

Sunstorm straightened up, twitching his wings in absolute annoyance. "You should have been here a few moments ago," he replied evenly. "Maybe then you would have seen the reason for my aggression."

Thundercracker sighed before raising his voice. "Skywarp insulted Sunstorm by hinting to Starscream that they should interface to stave off their boredom. It is natural for Sunstorm to be protective of his younger co-creation," he stated calmly.

Shockwave's single optic narrowed at Skywarp before he shook his head. Lugnut walked into the room a moment later, raising his voice to announce that they were leaving. Starscream rose quickly to his feet, dusting himself off even though he was sparkling clean as always. Northstar expected both of his sons to provide proper manners to their leaving guests, no matter what mood they were in. Sunstorm was at his elbow a moment later, back straight and wings held high, which Starscream was quick to copy. Shockwave let out a small chuckle at their antics before waving a hand at the other two Seekers; both were under his supervision while away from the gladiator arena. Starscream wasn't sure why, considering neither were his sparklings, but he didn't dare question the Cyclops in fear of a reproachful reply.

The top soldiers of the new Decepticon ranks trotted out first, grim faced yet oddly exhilarated at the same time. They glanced at the brothers and nodded their heads in approval; it was odd how they seemed to enjoy coming here, if only to be seen as honored guests. Starscream felt his wings quiver in excitement as his mother and father walked out on either side of Megatron. They were speaking in low voices to him, optics hard and calculated about whatever had been discussed. Sunstorm elbowed him gently to get him to stop squirming as the giant silver mech walked closer to them; it was obvious to his brother that he had a crush on the Decepticon leader.

"Ah, Sunstorm and Starscream," Megatron's voice rolled through the silence and both shivered in awe, "it has been a while hasn't it?"

Sunstorm lifted his head up higher, optics bright and proud. "A few stellar cycles since the last time the meeting was held here," he replied.

Megatron chuckled before Blackfire hung onto his arm. "Sunstorm is nearly of age, my liege," she cooed, her green optics glowing in pride. "I'm sure he will be ready for initiation with the stellar cycle."

"Is that so?" he asked, glancing at the yellow Seeker.

"Yes, sir," Sunstorm replied proudly, snapping into a salute.

Starscream felt his wings fall slightly; he still had ages before he would be old enough to become a fully fledged Decepticon. Megatron chuckled again before walking over and ruffling Sunstorm's helm, something he had done since they were sparklings. Sunstorm groaned and took a step back, giving Megatron the same annoyed look that he had since the Decepticon leader had started doing it to him. He chuckled again before glancing down at Starscream, who made an effort to appear taller than he already was. Megatron smiled slightly before clapping his shoulder roughly, making him stumble under the weight and impact.

"Finally hit that growth spurt," he commented.

"Yes, sir," he replied shyly, which was incredibly odd for him considering his high self-esteem.

Megatron smiled, sending his fuel tank into a frenzy before he nodded to his parents. "I should take my leave now," he stated before heading towards the door. "If Shockwave's Intel was correct, the Autobots should be heading for Kaon's border, right into our line of fire."

Blackfire smiled as she followed him. "Good luck to you, my liege," she crooned before hugging him tightly. "May Primus grant you this victory."

Megatron grinned at her before giving her a one armed hug in return. "You know I do not believe in luck," he stated.

"It never hurts to give someone it though," she replied before pulling back and smiling. "Primus speed," she added.

Megatron nodded before he turned to follow his troops out the door. Blackfire made sure the door was closed behind them before turning towards her youngest son with a smirk on her face. He blushed up immediately and dropped his head, shameful that he had even acted that way towards Megatron; it was not like the slowly growing warlord would ever look at him with affection. The femme Seeker crossed the room towards him before pulling him into a large hug, kissing his forehead as she rocked him.

"You'll catch someone's optic one day, my little one," she cooed to him. "What about that Skyfire friend of yours?"

"He is more in love with science than with me," Starscream grumbled as Sunstorm snickered behind him.

"You'd be surprised," she chuckled before releasing him. "Just keep your chin up and don't think about it too much."

He rolled his optics before he felt his brother's warm arm around his shoulders. He glanced at his older brother, who had a playful grin on his face, before he shrugged him off. He was about to walk away when Sunstorm threw his arms into the air with a loud and dramatic sigh.

"Fine, go to your room and interface with yourself, pretending it is Megatron; I'll keep the hot femme in the closet all to myself," he moaned out.

Starscream spun around with a snarl. "Sunstorm, I'm going to kill you!" he snarled before lunging at his brother.

Blackfire sighed and rubbed her forehead as she watched her sons chase after each other. Northstar shook his head in disappointment as they vanished into the hallway, still shouting profanity and insults at each other.

"Where did they inherit this behavior from?" he demanded.

"Me," Blackfire replied before walking over and kissing him.

"And his attraction to other mechs comes from you as well?" he asked bitterly.

"Northstar, mechs being spark mates is entirely normal," she sighed before tapping his nose. "Do not act like that to your son over something of this trivial nature."

"Trivial?" Northstar snarled, not realizing that both of his sons had reentered the room. "It's disgusting!"

"What is?" Sunstorm asked before Blackfire growled at her mate.

"Nothing," she replied before turning towards the brothers and made a shooing motion. "Come on you two, let's go get some flying in before the sun goes down."

Starscream nodded happily before following her out the front door, Sunstorm right behind them. He didn't bother to question what his father's aversion to mechs bonding with each other was; he had aversions to anything that was not in his classification of prestige. Blackfire led them down to the courtyard just before the gates around the city, separating it from the walls where the royal families lived. Blackfire nodded to one of the other mothers with her newly fledged sparklings. The other femme smiled back, her little mech squirming in defiance to being taken back to their house.

Starscream waited a moment while the other femme left before taking to the skies quickly, wanting to get up there before his brother could streak past him in a blaze of fire. He felt slightly left out, considering his brother and mother had powers but he did not. Blackfire had tried to tell him that he took after his father, but that had only caused him to grow angry and she never tried again. It wasn't that he hated his father; he resented that he never treated him like family, but rather like a virus that he would rather not associate himself with.

Blackfire flew up beside him, nuzzling him in midair before darting away, teasing both of her sons to follow her. Starscream grinned before kicking his turbines into overdrive and chasing her, Sunstorm right on his heels. They charged at her, only for her to drop down and blast back the way they came. Sunstorm recovered quickly, blasting back after her while Starscream tried to come down on her from above. It ended with the two brothers crashing into each other as their mother effortlessly dodged them.

"Ow!" Sunstorm commented as he reeled away from his younger brother.

"Owow," Starscream agreed, holding his helm in pain. "That was a cheap move!" he added as he glared after his mother.

She smirked before flipping over and flying back over to them, smirking as she locked her arms around her youngest and hugged him close. He squawked indignantly as he struggled to get away, only for her to squeeze him more in return. He gave his brother a pleading look, but it turned into a glare when he saw him laughing at his predicament. He growled, hanging his head as bitter tears stung his optics in humiliation. Blackfire's arms loosened around him somewhat before she pulled him close enough to nuzzle him gently.

"Starscream, hush," she whispered softly.

He glared at her, growling slightly before she cradled his head in her hand. She smiled at him before kissing his forehead, making him feel like a sparkling again. He growled again but she just growled back playfully, giving him a shove before taking off. He blinked before grinning and tearing after her, staying just behind her all the way around the courtyard. When she went to dive, he ducked underneath her and tackled her from below, causing her to gasp in surprise before delight flew through her green optics. They tumbled to the ground, wrestling with each other until Blackfire had him pinned.

"Who taught you that?" she asked as she panted, her optics bright in excitement.

"Megatron," he replied with a grin. "I picked up on it while watching him in the Pit fights."

She nuzzled him affectionately and laughed. "My clever little mech!" she praised. "We'll make a fighter out of you yet!"

He basked in the praise as she helped him back to his feet, slinging her arm over his shoulder. Sunstorm landed nearby and gave his helm a rub in response to his antics. They headed back to their home, talking about everything that came to mind and not worrying about who overheard. When they walked in, they headed for the kitchen to get an energon cube to refuel their exhausted frames, smiling and laughing away without a care in the world.

Northstar leant against the wall in the kitchen, an optic ridge raised as he watched the other three units of his family act like sparklings, punching each other's shoulders and laughing like lunatics. He shook his head before walking forward, ignoring his two creations as he wrapped his arms around Blackfire's waist and nuzzled her neck affectionately. She smiled at him, resting a hand on his cheek before she kissed him, earning two squeals of disgust from the two younger mechs.

"Oh, grow up," she laughed, swatting at Sunstorm as he pulled faces.

Starscream looked away with a sneer, hating that his mother's attention was being diverted by his father. However, it quickly faded away as the whole foundation beneath them suddenly shook with enough force to send them all sprawling on the floor. Blackfire was back on her feet in an instant, her blade out as mechs burst through the front door and charged towards them.

"On your feet!" she shouted. "We're under attack!"

Sunstorm and Northstar leapt forward immediately, but Starscream froze, his optics widening in terror. Blackfire spotted the fear immediately and acted on it, stationing herself in front of her youngest creation and began to cut through the wave of mechs that were attacking them. Sunstorm charged into them, every inch of him on fire, and caused several of the invading mechs to catch fire in his wake, sending them to the ground in heaps of charred armor as he cut a path through them. Northstar tore into anyone that got too close to him, energon pooling on the ground near his feet as he sent mechs into painful deactivation.

Starscream was silent before he felt his body shudder and a feeling of nausea overcame him. He glanced at one of the dead bodies and stiffened as a red mask glared up at him from the mech's chest. His processed energon stuck in his throat as he yowled in terror. "They're Autobots!" he cried out.

Blackfire glanced back at him after decapitating a mech and snorted. "Great, just what we need," she grumbled before going back to the fight.

An explosion reached them again, sending everyone flying backwards into the walls as fire leapt over their heads. Blackfire screamed for Sunstorm, her optics wide in terror as she stared at the oncoming flames. Silence greeted them before Starscream felt his spark fill with pain before a lifeless Seeker corpse was tossed into the room, closely followed by two enormous mechs, both with menacing smiles and cruel laughs ringing on their lips. Blackfire cried out in pain as she scrambled over the corpse, holding her dead son close to her as the Autobots laughed. Northstar roared with anger before he charged forward, killing any mech that dared to even raise their heads at him. A bright red laser tore through the house and Blackfire's head snapped up, her mouth opened in a scream as her optics widened.

"NORTHSTAR!" she screamed as her mate was sent towards the ground.

Energon sprayed from his damaged chest, coating everything with his fuel. He was dead before he hit the ground, his colours fading away as his mouth hung open in a silent scream of pain. Blackfire lunged at the mechs in the doorway in a blind rage, black fire engulfing her as she tore them apart with her bare hands, claws raking through circuitry like her wings through clouds. Within moments, the only ones left alive in the inferno of their home was Starscream and Blackfire, both with tears streaming down their face as they absorbed the pain of their loved ones' death.

Blackfire walked over to her mate's body and collapsed beside him, sobbing onto his grey chest. Starscream hid from sight, sobbing silently for the loses, knowing that everyone else in the citadel was experiencing the same thing, if the screams he was hearing was any indication. He sniffled before he heard heavy footsteps heading towards them. He crawled slightly out of his hiding spot, hoping that it was Megatron here with reinforcements, but that hope died the moment Blackfire's head snapped up with a snarl.

"Such a pity," a voice stated as a large blue and white mech carrying a hammer entered the room. "I can't imagine what it must be like to loose your mate and your son."

"You fragger," Blackfire snarled as she slowly rose to her feet. "Why are you here? Why are you terrorizing the citadel?"

"I am here to exterminate a race that has plagued Cybertron since the moment they were created," the large mech replied.

"Plagued Cybertron?!" she screeched, her personal fire bursting to life on her wings. "We have as much right to live here as you do!"

"You're kind are wasteful," he replied, stepping closer. "So much of our energon is wasted keeping this citadel floating, and for what? So a pack of mangy Seekers can plot against the Counsel?"

"That's a lie, Ultra Magnus," Blackfire snarled as she took an offensive step forward. "Seekers make their own fuel, you know that."

"Do I?" he asked before he roughly grabbed her chin. "Or is this the word of a traitorous little femme that would rather live with scum than cleanse herself?"

"You're the filth," she snapped as she swung a fist at his face. "You and every other Autobot that has dared to insult all of us that lived in poverty."

The mech, Ultra Magnus, laughed before he pinned Blackfire to the wall, his body pressing down heavily on hers. "You don't live in poverty anymore, darling," he cooed as a hand traced over her wings.

"I did," she growled as she struggled to drive her fist into his stomach. "I know of the hardships that you and your Counsel members shrug off as mere annoyances."

"You don't know what you're talking about, little Pit Fighter," he replied before he slammed his mouth over hers, causing her to cry out to terror.

Starscream lay frozen against the ground, his optics watching his struggling mother through the flames that were consuming the room. Ultra Magnus' optics strayed to him and a heavy frown overtook his features as he turned away from Blackfire. The black femme's optics widened as she stared down at Starscream, her mouth moving in a silent plea for him to run.

"Seekers multiply like petro-rabbits," Ultra Magnus grumbled before he lifted his hammer into the air.

"Starscream, RUN!" Blackfire screamed as she lunged at Ultra Magnus' throat. "Now! Get out of here while there's still time!"

Ultra Magnus stumbled from the sudden attack, but growled before throwing Blackfire against another wall, watching as she slid down, her back broken. "I'll give you one last chance, Blackfire," he growled before he walked over. "Will you join me?"

"I'd sooner die," she wheezed out.

"So be it," he replied stonily before he slammed his hammer into her chest plate.

She screamed as electricity coursed through her, lighting her up like a supernova before her optics went out. Smoke poured from her open mouth as her colours faded away, leaving dull and lifeless grey in the place of her once beautiful black and green armor. Starscream cried out in pain as he felt the last tendril of the family bond dissipate with Blackfire's spark. The mountain of a mech turned towards him, his blue optics narrowing before he lifted his hammer into the air, making Starscream cower in terror.

"And so ends the rein of the Seekers," he growled as he started to bring his arms down.

"Not if I can help it!" Megatron's voice boomed before a purple laser caught Ultra Magnus in the side and blasted him into the wall.

Starscream stared on in shock before the enormous grey mech charged into the room, his red optics alive with fury. He took one sweep of the room, hanging his head as he realized he was too late to save any of the family, before he turned to face Starscream. Tears were streaming down the younglings face before he finally moved, darting over to hug Megatron's waist tightly, burying his face in his hip.

"They're gone!" he wailed. "They killed them!"

Megatron's hand rested on his helm for a moment. "I'm sorry, Starscream," he murmured before he picked the smaller mech up like a sparkling. "I couldn't get here fast enough."

Starscream sobbed into the larger mech's shoulder as they left the burning inferno behind them. Ultra Magnus stirred as they left the threshold, missing Megatron's death glare, but he stumbled to his feet, glancing at the three Seekers that lay dead around him. He snorted before more of his mech charged in, guns out and ready to fire. He waved them down before motioning to the Seekers.

"Collect their frames and repair them," he ordered before he headed for the door. "I want them dropped off at my quarters when they are fully repaired."

"Trophies?" one mech asked.

"Yes," he agreed. "Trophies."

Meanwhile, Megatron had returned to Kaon below the citadel, his hold on Starscream not lessened during the trip. They watched as the last of the Autobots fled the burning city, their optics misted over as they watched it fall out of the sky, crashing into the ground and sending many others flooding into the streets to watch and find out what happened. Starscream sniffled softly before he felt himself drop off into recharge.

"What's going to happen to me now?" he asked softly.

Megatron's arm tightened around him slightly. "I'm not sure, Starscream, I'm not sure," he replied.

Starscream sniffled again before dropping off. "I trust you," he whispered.

Megatron sighed before heading back towards the Pit Fighters' Arena; he hoped that he could keep the youngling safe until he could choose his own paths. Blackfire had wanted her sons to be Decepticons, but now he wasn't so sure if that was the best path for him, considering every last one of his kind had just been slaughtered. Glancing around, he noticed small groups of battered Seekers slipping away into the darkness, nursing wounds that needed immediate medical treatment, and carrying their near dead away as quickly as they could. He prayed to Primus that they found shelter and would live; he would need proof of what the Autobots did to the Seekers' citadel to launch a full-blown campaign against the brutes that were killing innocent mechs and femmes. They were survivors and he hoped they would rally together to help shove the last of the Autobot oppression away from the struggling slum bots that lay shivering in houses that barely kept them alive and safe.

"Primus save us all," he whispered before he vanished down an alleyway towards the entrance to his arena.


End file.
